


Welcomed Arrival

by UisceOneLove



Series: Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Welcome Home, Werewolf Mates, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the Pack wait in the airport to welcome home Scott from a trip to see Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcomed Arrival

**Arrivals**

**1524- JFK, New York- ON TIME**

 

"He's supposed to land in five minutes. Okay okay, so, what do I do? Do I just stand here and smile? Do I act lie a total girl and just run to his arms crying my eyes out? Oh my God, was I supposed to bring him a welcome home gift?!"

 

Lydia just sighed, watching Stiles pace around in his mini panic with sympathy. Isaac, Allison, the Twins, and Peter on the other hand were having their fair share of amused looks and snickers. The strawberry-blonde just gave Peter a kiss and a little scold for enjoying Stiles's pain, no matter how amusing it was, before moving over to Stiles and stopping him.

 

"Stiles, you know what's not a nice way to welcome Scott home? Having a panic attack." 

 

Stiles nodded quickly, looking down at his friend as he tried to breathe. The boy's shoulders slumped as he relaxed, a small smile forming. 

 

"Thanks, Lyds."

 

"Hey, it's what I'm here for. We don't need Scott worrying first thing." she replied with a shrug. 

 

"He's just…It's been so…Being without him here just didn't feel right." Stiles whispered, the wolves's expressions softening a bit at that. Peter and Isaac definitely understood how it felt to be apart from their Mates.

 

Lydia's own smile was apologetic and understanding. Her hands went up to his hair, working to make it stick up less. "I know." She pated his shoulders gently. "It's never a fun experience. But he's coming back."

 

As if on cue, a voice spoke out from the intercoms.

 

"Flight 1524 now landing."

 

Stiles took a breath to calm his nerves again. So many other couples and families were bustling around their group, welcoming the newly arrived loved ones. With each new person coming out, the nerves grew in Stiles's stomach, making him play with his hands. What if Scott missed the flight? Wouldn't the wolf have called though? What if he couldn't? Did something happen?!

 

"Stiles." A voice broke through.

 

Stiles looked over his shoulder to look at Isaac, who was gesturing with a nod of his head to look at something. The boy furrowed his brows and turned his head back around, following where the Beta was gesturing….To then have a grin break out on his face and warmth sweep through him. Emerging with his suitcase and backpack, looking as gorgeous as ever, was his Alpha. Stiles didn't need to question anymore what he was going to do. He took off from the others, eyes watering a bit as he ran for the wolf. Scott immediately opened his arms to take the boy in as Stiles threw himself into them, both boys holding tightly to the other. 

 

"Don't leave me like that again, you stupid wolf." Stiles muttered into Scott's shoulder, inhaling the scents of hotel shampoo and soap that still lingered on the wolf's skin. It made Stiles pout. There was no trace of his own scent, or the way Scott normally smells. They needed to fix that.

 

Scott chuckled, nosing at his Mate's jaw and neck. "Next time, you can come with me."

 

"Promise?" The boy pulled back enough to look up at the Alpha. 

 

"Promise." Scott nodded, pressing their lips together.

 

Both boys just stood there, letting the kiss say how much they loved and missed each other, not really thinking about the world surrounding them. They were lost, and happy, and contently returned to the other's arms. It wasn't until someone--Peter--Cleared their throat that Stiles and Scott were brought back to reality. Scott smiled down at Stiles before looking over at the Pack, smile spreading into a grin over the sight of his friends, and Peter, being there to welcome him back. 

 

"Looks like everyone's still doing good. No one's dead, so I'm taking that as a great sign." Scott spoke out proudly. 

 

"We didn't need another mess. And Isaac was having too much fun playing head Beta." Aiden rolled his eyes. 

 

"Someone needed to make sure there wasn't hell to pay." Isaac muttered, his arm around Allison bringing her a little closer. Scott just gave them a warm smile and a nod to say his thank you.

 

"So, how is my dearly beloved nephew?" Peter asked out, his own arms taking possession of Lydia even though there was an obvious request of permission with the motion. One Lydia was gracious to allow the man. 

 

"Better than he was here." Scott shrugged, fingers stroking Stiles's side. "He and Cora seemed a lot more relaxed than when they were here. He actually…Smiled."

 

"You sure he wasn't being held prisoner then?" The older wolf arched a brow, clearly amused. 

 

"I know real smiles when I see them." Scott countered with a roll of his eyes. "Now, can we go grab some food? I'm starving."

 

"Well that certainly didn't change." Lydia rolled her eyes. 

 

The Pack ended up at a nice little Mexican restaurant outside of town to eat, everyone smiling and laughing. It was almost like Scott never left for a month. It was like being around one whole family, one the Alpha wouldn't trade for the world. Stiles made sure to be in the seat next to Scott, the two of them refusing to have space. They had their knees resting against each other, hands held between them, and Stiles's head on the wolf's shoulder. A month was too long of time to go without seeing each other. The phone calls, texts, FaceTime, even Skype didn't help to soothe the feeling of missing a piece of themselves. A piece that the contact was already beginning to put back together.

 

Everyone went their separate ways after that. The Twins bid their farewell first before Peter and Lydia. Isaac and Allison stayed behind a little longer, making sure things were okay with Scott and figuring out whether or not the Alpha was coming home. Scott just pulled Stiles closer and said he'll stay the night at the Stilinski house. Allison and Isaac shared a knowing look before finally bidding farewell to the boys. 

 

The car ride to Stiles's house was quiet, the two boys both lost in their thoughts, casting side glances at each other with smiles. Halfway home, Scott took Stiles's hand, lacing their fingers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

"It was weird not having you at my side."

 

Stiles casted a glance, giving the wolf a tiny smile. "Yeah, well, it felt weird for me too, dude."

 

"No, I mean…My wolf just…No matter how we were keeping the contact with each other, my wolf was restless and anxious the whole time. Sometimes the smallest things would come close to setting me off, and then the nightmares…" Scott trailed off, looking out the window.

 

"They were worse for me too without you here." Stiles said quietly, squeezing Scott's hand in return. 

 

"Derek told me that it's a natural thing for my wolf to have been acting like that without my Mate nearby. It's like it's getting back at me for not being with you all this time." Scott looked over at his best friend. "But I'm okay with that. Because I have you now, and I know with every part of me that I love you."

 

Stiles stared straight ahead, biting down on his lower lip to keep from grinning even though he could feel his cheeks heat up.

 

"Yeah, well, I love you too, Scott."

 

"I know." Scott grinned. "You've never been as good at hiding what you're thinking as you've led yourself to believe all these years."

 

Stiles scoffed, pulling up to the house. "Oh really?"

 

"Yeah, really."

 

"Okay then. If I'm so obvious with what I'm thinking, then you can tell me what I'm thinking right now."

 

"That I'm sleeping on the couch tonight for pointing it out?"

 

"Well what do you know, you really are psychic, Scotty."

 

The Alpha watched Stiles with a laugh as the boy dramatically got out of the truck and stomped into the house.

 

"The boy I'm Mated to." He sighed to himself, getting out and going after him. At least he also knew what buttons to push for Stiles to change his mind….And get out of those clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas, let me know and I can try my best.


End file.
